Admin A230385 tapes
Warning This journal contains liberal content. Read at your own risk. March 8th, 2019 What happened yesterday must've been some kind of luck I don't know how long this will last [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 14:48, March 8, 2019 (UTC-6) March 13th, 2019 ... ...what am I turning into [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:58, March 13, 2019 (UTC-6) March 15th, 2019 I found me a new addicting song And it is Awesome ...Hank was "hammered" But my time on ASF is likely going to be at a temporary end I don't know There's so much stuff I don't know about these days I've... ...I've almost lost everything I cannot lose what I hold most dear [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 21:35, March 15, 2019 (UTC-6) March 16th, 2019 Ffs WTF is happening to me [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:48, March 16, 2019 (UTC-6) July 22nd, 2019 Day 7713 Much time has passed since my last entry. ...I've started using the Discord server as my journal now... ...and I wonder who even pays attention to it. ****ing hackers and sextortionists. Get the **** out of my country! ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:42, July 22, 2019 (UTC) August 5th, 2019 Day 7726 ...pfff this is impossible. Current DEFCON: 1 Simulations run: 100+ [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:41, August 5, 2019 (UTC) October 17th, 2019 Day 7800 Much time has passed since my last entry. 1001 days under Trump. 1000 days and this country went from world policeman to world laughingstock by doing absolutely everything wrong. ...and to think Maria Kane betrayed Rico after working with him in Just Cause (1) and Just Cause 2... ...pfff. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:00, October 18, 2019 (UTC) October 22nd, 2019 Day 7805 I had to invoke the nuclear option today as I had to once again confront myself over what was happening to me. ...this isn't working. I must find another way. But my time runs short... ...and will I find enough? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:45, October 23, 2019 (UTC) October 27th, 2019 Day 7810 Situation went critical DEFCON at 9 now ...maybe I am better off taking a break from JC2-MP ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 00:21, October 28, 2019 (UTC) November 9th, 2019 Day 7833 The war is over. Baron Zeppeli of VibeCheck surrendered to Malta, and the old VibeCheck HQ is now the new MalteseOutpost. ...in addition to all that, Malta achieved a lot of nice intel from ShadowsOfDeath due to a... website. We accomplished a lot yesterday. It is time for some rest. But what Website said... ...is he really going to make an anti-Malta faction? Is this going to be the new RAF? Only time will tell what happens in the future. ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] Pt. II Day 7823 Another ****ing riot. Civies are out of control. For ****s sake. ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:00, November 10, 2019 (UTC) December 5th, 2018 Day 7849 Exactly one year and one day to the date Just Cause 4 came out, I absolutely completed Just Cause 3 to 100%. All challenges to 5 gears, all vehicles and weapons unlocked in rebel drop, all collectibles collected, Sky Fortress, Mech Land Assault, and Bavarium Sea Heist all completed to 100%. ...for ****s sake Sheldon really does need to make up his mind. Working for The Agency by taking those portable Bavarium shields but then fighting against them not 4 years later, ...really does make me think I'm better off as a "loud-mouthed Texan". On another note, somebody mentioned me in Alpha's Salt Factory's Discord whom I have no clue who it is. Even if it wasn't a hacker, I'm not taking any chances and locking everything down to level 2. GMRE is still very much active here, and could probably still manage. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 07:17, December 5, 2019 (UTC) December 18th, 2019 Day 7862 Fake POTUS was impeached by the House of Representatives today, making him the third U.S. President to be impeached. Justice has been served, but this measure is likely going to stonewall in the Senate. What's next? A Second American Civil War? A Russian invasion of the United States? Fake POTUS refusing to accept the results? Like how the results were manipulated by the Russkies in 2016 in his favor? Only time will tell how history will judge fake POTUS. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:22, December 19, 2019 (UTC) December 24th, 2019 Day 7868 Christmas is tomorrow. And I will try to enjoy it. But how will America celebrate it? The year is ending. North Korea's "Christmas gift" may well be an EMP detonated over the United States. What's in store for next year? More Russkie manipulation? More Chinese hacking? More political bullhickery? 1069 days have passed under a fake POTUS presidency. And every day, America becomes more and more of a Nazi-like state. Will there be a World War III or a Second American Civil War soon? Will Putin bail out his puppet in the White House? Is America ever going to recover its image before January 20th, 2017? ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 22:52, December 24, 2019 (UTC) Part II ShadowsOfDeath is dead. Guess one less enemy to worry about. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:00, December 25, 2019 (UTC) December 25th, 2019 Day 7869 2019 was low, but it still had some high points. ...it is Christmas. And while it was nice, RedArmy and JaegerBattalion are now new factions against Malta. More factions to die, but oh well. Never would I have anticipated this coming. curtisjh, Chaos_Oak, anyone who opposes Malta, you are dead. ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:01, December 26, 2019 (UTC) December 31st, 2019 Day 7875 The decade... went well. Maybe some bad history began to repeat around 2015, but I'd say the decade as a whole went well. Pandak "Baby" Panay is dead. Sebastiano Di Ravello is dead. Oscar Espinosa is dead. One decade and Rico has deposed at least 3 dictators. Can't wait to see what Just Cause 5 has in store. ... I shall return. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:59, December 31, 2019 (UTC) January 25th, 2020 Day 7900 1101 days have passed under fake POTUS and this country has really turned to ****. ...I really ought to try and stay calmer. (If that's even possible.) [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:21, January 25, 2020 (UTC) January 28th, 2020 Day 7903 Two Winterfell jerks attempted to attack my main HQ today and got their ***es handed to them. ...Lancelot and Donor Heilskud. You picked the wrong faction to fight with. ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 19:23, January 28, 2020 (UTC) February 3rd, 2020 Day 7909 They actually... ...HAHAHAHAHAHA :laughing: so hard ...they actually made TeamGalactic. Pfffffff... ...oh this is going to be fun. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:41, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Part II I had no choice. Aemuthi forced my hand. I couldn't restrain myself. Now I suffer the consequences. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 04:51, February 4, 2020 (UTC) February 4th, 2020 Day 7910 1111 days have passed under fake POTUS, and now he is poised to be acquitted by the Senate. 1111 days, and this country has become a shadow of its former glory. Greed really has ruined this country since 1992, and probably before that even. The new changes are causing much uproar in Alpha's Salt Factory. Seems some people like easy killing instead of harder combat. ... [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:54, February 4, 2020 (UTC) February 8th, 2020 Day 7914 ...gah it hurts. Having to beat myself up after getting fifth. I didn't get first. Therefore protocol dictates me beating myself up. ...hrrrrnnnnn! [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:29, February 8, 2020 (UTC) February 11th, 2020 Day 7917 Does it look like I care about the new combat changes with respect to player balance? As much as I hate these two words, "Get good." Because frankly, if you take too long trying to kill someone as bad in pvp as me, Well frankly, You suck. The era of cheap tactics is over. You don't get kills easily now. It's over. "Don't **** with a scorpion unless you're prepared to get stung!" [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:20, February 11, 2020 (UTC) February 17th, 2020 Day 7924 Some time has passed since my last entry. Another war has broken out between Apocalypse and Malta. For the first time since I joined either of them, I am factionless. ..."factionless." I don't even know what that term means anymore. Clearly I'm still in cahoots with... ...*sigh*. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 02:19, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Category:Content